Pieces of Me
by TheEvilBunny
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata carefully settled herself on the wet grass, pulling her knees to her chest. She stared at her bandaged arm, tracing the outline of the white linen, stained with blood. She never knew something so big could be something really simple.


**Author's Note:** Just another fic that came to my mind when I read a fic. I forgot the title, but I got it from site…I'm sorry, I'm a HHr fan…anyway…this fic isn't Harry Potter it's Naruto. It's been long since I did this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fanfic. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song

000

…_how did you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face_

_I hope it never goes away._

_-**Ashlee Simpson, Pieces of me**_

000

Hyuuga Hinata carefully settled herself on the wet grass, pulling her knees to her chest. She stared at her bandaged arm, tracing the outline of the white linen, stained with blood. She never knew something so big could be something really simple.

"It will heal soon, Hinata-chan," a familiar voice said behind her. Suddenly, she didn't seem so comfortable anymore.

She didn't turn her head but found herself next to her teammate. His eyes, usually menacing, were now glimmering with apology and gratitude. His face, marked with the red, was clearly visible under the crescent moon.

She barely turned her head to look. "Wh-why are you still up? It is already late…" she avoided his eyes.

"I'm…not much of a sleeper." He lay his head down on the grass, his arms under his head. "And it looks like you need the company."

He smiled at her, but she still couldn't…wouldn't turn to face him.

"Hey, Hinata…thanks…"

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Just five hours ago, their team was fighting off wind country dwellers, to protect their employer. Just five hours ago, She didn't have this wound. Just four hours and fifty-five minutes ago she discovered that something was there…something that has always been there.

She gripped her arm tighter. Was she ashamed or just truly **afraid**?

"We're temmates…that's what we're supposed to do…look out for each other's backs." Hinata smiled, for the first time in five hours, although still not facing him.

"Yeah…teammates…" Kiba chuckled, then stopping to face Hinata. His face was serious…as if trying to decipher what was written on Hinata's face.

"You know what? I feel…I feel like I'm responsible for what happened to you…That wound wasn't supposed to be there if I were…more serious. I mean…look what happened to you! This is all my fault…" Kiba stopped, seeing that Hinata was shaking her head gently.

"No…Kiba-kun." She bit her lip. "I protected you because I wanted to. Because I care for you…"

Kiba's head turned to her. Seemingly shocked at what she had said. _I care for you._

"…like I care for Shino and Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh…right…" He smiled forcibly._ Like Shino and Kurenai-sensei._

Although she didn't say it…Kiba knew there was something else. She just didn't know it was there yet. Just give her some time… 

Kiba felt as if the question was clawing into his insides. Praying to know the answer that resided in him for years and years. Ever since he first met her.

"Hinata-chan…if I ask you something…will you answer me honestly?" Kiba asked, he just couldn't wait that long.

"H-hai." Hinata said quietly. Knowing what was coming next.

"Hinata-chan…I love you…do you love me?"

A long silence.

"I-I…" She could feel her lip trembling. The answer was there…but she didn't want it. She knew the answer but chose not to say it.

"I…don't know." She closed her eyes, a tear falling from her eye. She finally brought herself to face him. His face covered in disappointment.

"Yes you do."

Kiba cupped her chin and pulled her to a soft kiss.

As their lips touched, Hinata felt a jolt in her spine. She found herself at ease…although her mind suddenly drifted off…to the scene five hours ago.

"_**Kiba-kun!" I shouted, running to my teammate. I shielded my face, and took the kunai that was aimed for him. It pierced through my skin, but it felt good. It felt perfect.**_

"_**Hinata!" shouted Kiba, his face was in shock. He glanced at me and looked at me from head to toe, then stared at my arm. It was bleeding, and the kunai was still wedged in my arm.**_

_**Slowly, I pulled the kunai away, looking as if it didn't bother me at all. Well, it didn't. For the first time in my whole life, I was glad I got injured, and the pain didn't bother me at all.**_

It was a moment that lasted forever.

Hinata was surprised to see herself, not struggling to move away.

As they separated, their faces inches apart, the three words slipped from Hinata's mouth, almost unconsciously. "I love you."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. She touched her lip, and surveyed the expression on Kiba's face.

It wasn't a smile, it wasn't a frown…it was somewhere in between. A combination of fear…fear that this moment will change their entire lives, and will create a gap between them…and relief…knowing that the person he loved, and always will love, loved him back.

000

**Author's Note:** New to the KibaHina thing…wrote it for a friend. Go SADISTA!

REVIEW!


End file.
